Attractions
by Aereen
Summary: Comment cette simple idée avait pu lui traverser l'esprit ? Hermione. Hermione Granger ! Bon sang, cette sang-de-bourbe. Il est vrai que cette idée n'avait fait que l'effleurer mais il y avait bel et bien pensé. Simplement en posant ses yeux sur la Griffondor. Ces quelques mots : Et si j'essayais…
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Comment cette simple idée avait pu lui traverser l'esprit ? Hermione. Hermione Granger ! Bon sang, cette sang-de-bourbe. Il est vrai que cette idée n'avait fait que l'effleurer mais il y avait bel et bien pensé. Simplement en posant ses yeux sur la Griffondor. Ces quelques mots : « Et si j'essayais… »  
>Non, bien sur que non, rien essayer. Rien ! Bordel, à quoi pensait-il ? Drago secoua sa tête et agita sa fourchette au dessus de son assiette et dans un grognement il saisit son verre de jus de citrouille qui vint se renverser sur son pantalon. Il releva ses yeux gris et froids vers l'auteur de ce geste suicidaire. Un serpentard, jeune, sûrement en seconde ou troisième année, il allait subir sa mauvais humeur, que ce geste ai été intentionnel ou non.<p>

Hermione se leva de table en s'excusant auprès de ses amis et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Dans le couloir elle croisa Drago en train de chahuter un jeune garçon de sa maison.

— Toujours en train s'en prendre à plus faible que toi à ce que je vois, Malfoy.

Le blond tourna la tête vers elle et posa ses yeux de glace sur elle.

— Granger. Toujours à se mêler des affaires des autres à ce que je vois. Je gère ma maison comme je l'entends, en tant que préfet. Et tu devrais en faire de même, dit-il en lâchant le col du garçon pour que ses mains rejoignent ses poches.

Drago, comme à son habitude adopta son attitude nonchalante, ce qui énerva au plus haut point la rouge et or. La proie de Malfoy, car c'est ainsi que le voyait Hermione, ne se fît pas prier et s'éloigna rapidement. Il ne restait que les deux préfets des maisons ennemies, yeux dans les yeux, le corps tendu. Malfoy ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à ce soir là, où, dans la salle de bain qu'ils partageaient, il l'avait vu, assise par terre, dans l'ombre à pleurer. Il s'était surprit à vouloir aller la réconforter. Par Salazar ! Il était un Malfoy ! Bien sur qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, il avait fait comme il a toujours fait. Il était rentré dans cette fichue salle d'eau pour la rabaisser d'avantage. L'insulter, se moquer d'elle avec les mots cassants qu'il savait si bien utiliser. Sang de Bourbe. Orpheline, car c'était ce qu'elle était désormais, le sort d'oubliette qu'elle avait utilisé sur ses parents étant irréversible ou encore de boudin, de cruche… Sans même chercher à savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait. Evidement ! Pourquoi repensait-il à cela ? Lui ? Avoir des remords ? Jamais.

— Alors, Granger, es-tu venu t'offrir le plaisir de ma compagnie ?

— Je me passerais bien du « plaisir » de ta compagnie Malfoy. J'aimerais aller à la bibliothèque. Laisse-moi passer.

Il s'écarta pour lui laisser la place de passer. C'est avec méfiance qu'elle passa à coté de lui, une fois « l'obstacle » franchit elle se relâcha et repris un pas sur. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une main vienne saisir son bras et la plaquer contre le mur. Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Drago saisit ses poignets et plongea son regard plein de haine dans le sien. Resserrant petit à petit la pression autour de ses poignets, voyant l'incompréhension sur son doux visage.

— Tu me fais mal !

Bon sang ce qu'elle l'énervait, faisait-elle exprès de ne pas comprendre ?

- Malfoy bordel!

Il haussa un sourcil, était-ce vraiment elle qui venait de jurer ? Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en relâchant la prise.

— Hé bien, Hermione Granger qui…

Il ne put finir sa phrase que le poing de la Griffondor vint s'abattre sur le nez du Serpentard. Celui-ci fut vite suivit d'un coup de genoux dans le ventre du garçon. Alors qu'elle allait tenter une nouvelle attaque, une main vint arrêter le poing de la jeune fille et la tirer en arrière.

— Ho hé Granger, la lionne montre les crocs.

C'était la voix amusée de Blaise Zabini. Il la lâcha doucement un léger sourire aux lèvres.

— Tu me déçois énormément Drago, te faire ainsi ridiculiser par la scribouillarde de Griffondor. Que faisiez-vous tout les deux ici ? Tous seuls ?

— Je pourrais te retourner la question Blaise. Tu devrais être dans la grande salle.

— Ah ah ! Ok j'avoue. Je suis en faute.

Blaise passa sa main derrière sa tête un grand sourire aux lèvres, il lança un petit regard à Hermione qui s'éloigna sans demander son reste.

— Tu batifolais Drago ? Avec une Griffondor ? Granger ?

— Foutaises.

Le sourire angélique de Blaise disparut.

— J'espère bien. Avec Granger, de toute façon t'as aucune chance. Beaucoup ont essayé. Beaucoup ont échoué.

Blaise laissa échapper un petit rire avant de rejoindre la salle commune des Serpentards. Drago tenta sans grande conviction le retenir mais ses pensés étaient déjà ailleurs. Il ne pouvait décidément pas s'en empêcher. La phrase que venait de prononcer Blaise n'avait fait que susciter la provocation du jeune Malfoy. Personne avait-il dit. Personne…

C'était un peu comme si Drago venait de passer un marché avec lui-même, l'objet du pari, Granger. La récompense, un sentiment de suffisance à la limite du bon sens. Il jubilait intérieurement. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu ce genre de proposition. Et puis il avait sa chance vu la fragilité actuelle de la Lionne. Et il n'avait rien à perdre. Il voulait profiter de sa dernière année et s'amuser.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Cela faisait un bon moment déjà que la vie d'Hermione avait basculé… Elle n'était plus aussi proche d'Harry et de Ron qu'elle ne l'était avant la bataille. Tout n'était pas dis, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps au manoir Malfoy, et vécu beaucoup trop de choses, plus horribles les unes que les autres. Et l'inscription sur son bras n'était pas la seule cicatrice qu'Hermione avait gardée de ce séjour en enfer. Loin de là, torturée jour après jour, abandonnée et méprisée par ses amis… Et… Ce que lui avait fait Lucius… C'était impardonnable. Même si ses deux meilleurs amis avaient fini par revenir vers elle, elle voyait dans leurs yeux cette pitié mêlée de dégout et ça, elle ne le supportait pas. Elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée de Luna, la seule de l'AD qui n'avait pas changé d'attitude envers elle. Mais, même malgré ça, la lionne préférait rester seule.

Hermione posa sa plume dans l'encrier et continua d'étudier son manuel de potions. L'avantage était que Drago rentrait tard et ne restait que rarement dans le salon-bureau qu'ils partageaient. Elle poussa un soupir et se leva pour aller prendre une douche avant le retour du blond.

Drago entra dans les appartements communs des préfets. De la vapeur s'échappait de la salle d'eau, il s'approcha de la porte et entendit l'eau couler.

— Granger ?

Pas de réponse. Il frappe.

— Casse-toi Malfoy !

Il sourit et s'assoir sur le sofa du salon et attend qu'elle sorte. Ce qu'elle fait une dizaine de minute plus tard. Vêtue d'une chemise de nuit rouge et noire et les cheveux encore humides elle le regarde, surprise.

— La salle de bain est libre…

— Mmh… Je vois ça.

— Tu n'y va pas ?

— Pas envie…

Elle soupir et va vers sa chambre.

—Hé, Granger ? Passe un peu de temps avec moi.

Il sourit et tapote la place à coté de lui, l'invitant à s'assoir. Il se savait irrésistible, il avait pris soin de décoiffé légèrement ses cheveux et son sourire taquin en avait fait craquer plus d'une et un bouton de sa chemise s'était « accidentellement » défait. La jeune fille le regarde un instant avant de sourire. L'affaire était dans le sac, il avait réussit.

— Et puis quoi encore ? Demanda la jeune fille avant de rejoindre sa chambre et de claquer la porte.

Le blond resta bouche bée un moment, ne sachant pas vraiment si il devait rire ou s'énerver. Même si la situation avait quelque chose de comique, il venait de se prendre ce qui restera le plus gros râteau de l'histoire des Malfoy. Il laissa tout de même échapper un sourire. Frustré, il hésita à aller frapper à la porte de la Griffondor mais sachant qu'elle n'ouvrirait pas, pas ce soir en tout cas, il se leva et sortit de la salle pour rejoindre les dortoirs des Serpentards, il avait besoin de se détendre et il ne le ferait pas seul. Il allait finir sa nuit en charmante compagnie dans sa chambre de préfet.

Quand Hermione sortit de sa chambre quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de retrouver des vêtements éparpillés partout dans le salon, semblant créer un chemin jusqu'à la chambre du préfet Serpentard. Et l'eternel cliché de la cravate sur la poignée arracha un sourire à la fois dégouté et amusé. La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune Serpentarde seulement vêtue d'un string. Celle-ci se baissa ostensiblement pour ramasser ce qui ressemblait à un haut. La voix de Drago s'échappa d'un amas de couvertures.

— Fais pas trop de bruit Jess…

— De toute façon Miss-je-sais-tout est déjà réveillée.

Le blond se redressa d'un coup, la porte ouverte offrait une vue parfaite sur les deux femmes.

— Bordel, Jess, rhabilles-toi un peu de tenue par Merlin !

Celle-ci rit avant de tapoter l'épaule de la lionne et de quitter la pièce sous le regard béat de la jeune Griffy. Drago passa une main dans des cheveux décoiffés avant de bailler.

— Salut Granger… Bien dormis ?

— Pas en aussi bonne compagnie que toi en tout cas…

— Je peux t'offrir ma compagnie !

Elle soupir et lui tourne le dos pour retourner dans sa chambre.

— Oops Drago, t'as encore raté ton coup… Lâche-t-il avec un sourire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

— Mais à quoi tu joue ?

Blaise regardait Drago, à la fois surprit et amusé.

— Tu es sérieux ? Tu penses franchement y arriver ? Toi, un Malfoy… T'as du courage.

Drago laissa échapper un petit rire, ce petit défit lui plaisait de plus en plus et il avait décidé de s'y mettre plus sérieusement qu'il ne l'avait fait. Et pour ça, il devait se rendre indispensable pour la jeune fille, lui trotter dans la tête jusqu'au point qu'elle n'ait d'autre choix que de s'offrir à lui.

Hermione était assise sur un banc de la cours, Luna à ses coté ne pouvait retenir un rire.

— T'es sérieuse, il a fait ça ! J'aurais aimé voir la scène.

— Crois-moi que ce n'était pas si drôle… Et ses insinuations je m'en passerais bien.

— Pourquoi ne pas essayer, tu n'as rien à perdre et tu pourrais même t'amuser, sortir de tout ça… Tu as déjà assez subit avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Amuses-toi.

— Avec Malfoy ?

— Avec Drago.

— Quoi Malfoy ? Demanda une troisième voix.

Luna salua les garçons, Harry sourit timidement à la lionne et Ron lui adressa un simple mouvement de la tête. Un malaise se fit rapidement sentir et Hermione s'excusa avant de s'éloigner du petit groupe. De loin, elle vit Cho Chang les rejoindre. C'est incroyable, elle n'avait jamais apprécié cette fille, même si elle n'était pas méchante, loin de là Mione avait toujours eu du mal, à croire que sa tête ne lui revenait pas. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, elle arriva près du lac noir. Perdue dans ses pensées elle n'entendit pas les bruits de pas près d'elle.

— Hey, Granger !

Hermione se tourna vers la voix, Anthony Goldstein affichait un sourire amical. Ses cheveux blonds avaient un peu poussés depuis la dernière fois. Il avait toujours son charmant visage et ses yeux bleus en parfait accord avec son écharpe Serdaigle. Hermione sourit.

— Salut Anthony. Ça fait un moment, tu deviens quoi ?

— Je suis redevenu préfet, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé… La bataille et tout, tu vois de quoi je parle. Tout le monde à jugé préférable de me laisser ce rôle. Après tout, le directeur Mc Gonagal nous as tout les quatre choisi.

— Les quatre préfets…

— Les quatre gardiens ! Hermione tu dois te faire à l'idée que…

— N'en parlons plus.

La Griffondor tourna le dos au blond et laissa ses yeux se poser sur le lac. Anthony pris place à ses cotés.

— Luna m'a dit qu'il t'était arrivé beaucoup de choses… Que tu n'en parlais pas. Ce n'est pas bon de tout garder pour soi.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ? Je dois y aller, excuses-moi.

La brune laissa le Serdaigle en plan pour retourner vers le château, une boule au ventre.

Drago attendait dans le salon commun. Assit sur le sofa il commençait à s'impatienter. Le bond retira sa veste et ses chaussures, il s'allongea en soupirant, le paquet de dragées surprises ouvert sur la petite table près de lui.

— T'en mets du temps Granger…

Il ferme les yeux et laisse ses pensées vagabonder. Les premières images qui lui virent à l'esprit furent deux beaux yeux, deux magnifiques iris chocolat. Une peau lisse traçant un visage fin entouré d'une crinière de cheveux châtains. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond. Il appréciait de plus en plus cette vision, à présent c'était son parfum qui venait lui chatouiller les narines. Un mélange de romarin et de miel, l'odeur de son shampooing. Un bruit le fit sursauter, il rouvrit les yeux en se redressant. À peine eu-t-il le temps de se redresser qu'Hermione s'était déjà enfermé dans sa chambre. Le serpentard passa une main dans ses cheveux et bailla avant d'aller frapper à la porte de la rouge et or.

— Granger ?

— Fout-moi la paix !

Sa voix tremblait, le blond se mordit la lèvre avant de frapper à nouveau.

— Si t'as besoin de…

— C'est bon Malfoy. Va-t'en.

Il soupir avant de se retourner, une boule de poil rousse dressait ses oreilles vers lui, le chat de la Miss-je-sais-tout. Pattenrond. Drago se baissa et tendis la main vers le chat.

— Elle a quoi ta maîtresse ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Le chat leva sa patte vers lui et lui lacéra la joue, fou de rage il envoya voler le chat à l'autre bout de la pièce en l'injuriant.

— Sale sac à puce ! Tu vas voir !

— Pattenrond !

La brune pris son chat dans les bras, regarda son homologue préfet et explosa de rire avant de retourner dans sa chambre laissant ainsi Drago et sa baguette à la main.


	4. Chapter 4

virginie01 : Coucou, très bon chapitre, Pattenrond est génial :p, ça fait du bien à Malefoy hihi. Le trio d'or est vraiment fini, ils se parlent même pas :o. Hâte de voir la suite - Merci beaucoup ! Moi aussi j'aime ce chat ! Il a osé abimer le visage de Drago, pour le moment le trio est effectivement fini. Delphine03 : Drago veut tenter sa chance mais j'ai l'impression qu'il l'aime bien notre Hermione vivement la suite. - Il l'aime un peu plus que bien même ! ;) .P : Carrément pas mal ta fic ! je suis curieuse de lire la suite J'adore le couple Dramione ... J'espère qu'Hermione va quand même résister ... ! lol - Merci beaucoup ! Bien sur qu'elle va lui resister ! ^^

MERCI pour tout vos commentaires ! Voici la suite :

OoO

**Chapitre 4**

Quelques jours avaient passé et les vacances de Noël étaient arrivées, Hermione restait seule. Harry était chez les Weasley et elle avait poliment refusé leur invitation. À quoi bon aller passer deux semaines chez des personnes bien trop gentilles pour te dire que tu leur fait horreur, pitié ou que tu ne leur inspire que du dégout. Luna était retourné voir son père et Hermione… N'avait désormais nul part ou aller. Elle devrait attendre de finir son année pour envisager trouver un travail et une maison. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle ferait. Allait-elle même rester dans le monde sorcier ? La lionne poussa un long soupir en regardant par la fenêtre d'un couloir. La neige tombait doucement recouvrant le sol d'un manteau froid et blanc. Elle détestait tellement cette saison. La brune remit en place son écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison. Courage, bravoure, audace, chevalerie, hardiesse, force. Qu'avait-elle de tout ça. ? Le courage l'avait abandonné, la force, elle n'en n'avait jamais eu. De l'audace, quelle blague ! Que faisait-elle à Griffondor, que faisait-elle à Poudlard tout court ? Ses pieds la menèrent jusqu'à la salle de potion, vide. Se changer les idées, cela ne lui ferait pas de mal. La rouge et or s'approcha d'un chaudron vide et pris un livre dans l'une des nombreuses étagères elle l'ouvrit et choisis une recette au hasard et alla chercher tout les ingrédients nécessaires. Rien de mieux que de travailler pour penser à autre chose. Après une bonne demi-heure Hermione s'assit pour attendre que sa potion se termine. Concentrée, elle n'entendit pas qu'une personne entrait dans la salle.

— Tu m'étonneras toujours Granger.

La lionne sursauta avant de soupirer.

— Malfoy…

— Que nous prépares-tu de beau ?

Le blond fit quelques pas vers le chaudron et regarda le livre de potion avant de rire.

— J'aurais jamais cru ça de toi !

— Quoi ?

— Une potion pour la libido ! Ah ah Hermione t'es trop !

— Une… QUOI ?

La Griffy s'empara du livre de potion et y lu « Potion de libido » avant de devenir pivoine.

— Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, j'ai pris ça au hasard et… Enfin, je veux dire juste que…

— Oh, ça ne sert à rien de chercher des excuses Granger, tu veux vérifier si cette potion est réussie ? Il n'y a pas trente-six moyens… Et… J'accepte de me dévouer.

— Nan merci, sans façon.

Le blond se tourna vers la jeune fille et lui sourit en faisant un pas vers elle, leurs corps n'étant qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. La lionne se retrouva coincée contre une table et Drago en profita pour poser ses mains sur les hanches de celle-ci.

— Non pas que j'ai vraiment besoin de cette potion.

— Fiche-moi la paix.

Il colle son bassin au sien et approche ses lèvres de son oreille pour lui susurrer ces quelques mots.

— Tu en as envie.

N'ayant aucune réponse il recula légèrement pour observer le visage de la lionne. Il fut choqué de ce qu'il y vu. Elle se mordait la lèvre et des larmes perlaient sur ses joues, en s'apercevant qu'elle tremblait il retira immédiatement ses mains avant de s'éloigner. Ayant perdu tout ses moyen il ne dit rien et se contenta de la regarder, jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi et jamais il n'aurait imaginé la voir ainsi. Il l'avait certes déjà vu pleurer mais là elle était tout bonnement terrorisée. Étais-ce lui qui la mettait dans cet état ? Il n'avait qu'une envie, la prendre dans ses bras, ne pas la laisser comme ça. Par Merlin, qu'avait-elle pu subir pour se mettre dans un état pareil, jamais il n'aurait autant voulu savoir ce qui avait pu se passer dans son manoir. Que lui avait fait Bella, ou… Son père ?

— Herm… Granger je...

— Ne me touche pas ! Vas-t-en.

Enervé il lui prend le bras et la tire vers lui.

— Bon sang reprends-toi ! Relèves la tête et sèches ces larmes ! Les filles se croient plus belle en pleurant, crois moi qu'elles ne le sont pas. T'essaye de faire quoi là ? Si tu ne voulais pas t'avais qu'à dire non. Je ne suis pas un violeur non plus, bordel. Viens on va laver ton visage, si on te voit comme ça on va penser quoi ?

Il lui prend l'avant bras et la tire vers les toilettes. Il ouvre la porte et entre avec elle, prend du papier et essuie ses larmes.

— Pourquoi tu te mets dans un tel état ? Où est passé la Granger que je connais qui aurait répliqué ? Celle qui ma cassé le nez.

— Je… Merci.

— Je fais pas ça pour toi. Et puis quoi encore ? Je veux juste éviter les problèmes.

Il lui donne le bout de papier et pose sa main sur sa tête

— Je suis désolé pour ton bras…

Tandis que le blond quittait les toilettes, Hermione baissa les yeux vers son avant-bras marqué, cette cicatrice qui lui rappelait trop de mauvaises choses. Cette cicatrice qui lui avait été faite par Bellatrix. Cette cicatrice qui comportait ces trois petits mots : « Sang de Bourbe »

Quelques jours avaient passé et les vacances de Noël étaient arrivées, Hermione restait seule. Harry était chez les Weasley et elle avait poliment refusé leur invitation. À quoi bon aller passer deux semaines chez des personnes bien trop gentilles pour te dire que tu leur fait horreur, pitié ou que tu ne leur inspire que du dégout. Luna était retourné voir son père et Hermione… N'avait désormais nul part ou aller. Elle devrait attendre de finir son année pour envisager trouver un travail et une maison. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle ferait. Allait-elle même rester dans le monde sorcier ? La lionne poussa un long soupir en regardant par la fenêtre d'un couloir. La neige tombait doucement recouvrant le sol d'un manteau froid et blanc. Elle détestait tellement cette saison. La brune remit en place son écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison. Courage, bravoure, audace, chevalerie, hardiesse, force. Qu'avait-elle de tout ça. ? Le courage l'avait abandonné, la force, elle n'en n'avait jamais eu. De l'audace, quelle blague ! Que faisait-elle à Griffondor, que faisait-elle à Poudlard tout court ? Ses pieds la menèrent jusqu'à la salle de potion, vide. Se changer les idées, cela ne lui ferait pas de mal. La rouge et or s'approcha d'un chaudron vide et pris un livre dans l'une des nombreuses étagères elle l'ouvrit et choisis une recette au hasard et alla chercher tout les ingrédients nécessaires. Rien de mieux que de travailler pour penser à autre chose. Après une bonne demi-heure Hermione s'assit pour attendre que sa potion se termine. Concentrée, elle n'entendit pas qu'une personne entrait dans la salle.

— Tu m'étonneras toujours Granger.

La lionne sursauta avant de soupirer.

— Malfoy…

— Que nous prépares-tu de beau ?

Le blond fit quelques pas vers le chaudron et regarda le livre de potion avant de rire.

— J'aurais jamais cru ça de toi !

— Quoi ?

— Une potion pour la libido ! Ah ah Hermione t'es trop !

— Une… QUOI ?

La Griffy s'empara du livre de potion et y lu « Potion de libido » avant de devenir pivoine.

— Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, j'ai pris ça au hasard et… Enfin, je veux dire juste que…

— Oh, ça ne sert à rien de chercher des excuses Granger, tu veux vérifier si cette potion est réussie ? Il n'y a pas trente-six moyens… Et… J'accepte de me dévouer.

— Nan merci, sans façon.

Le blond se tourna vers la jeune fille et lui sourit en faisant un pas vers elle, leurs corps n'étant qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. La lionne se retrouva coincée contre une table et Drago en profita pour poser ses mains sur les hanches de celle-ci.

— Non pas que j'ai vraiment besoin de cette potion.

— Fiche-moi la paix.

Il colle son bassin au sien et approche ses lèvres de son oreille pour lui susurrer ces quelques mots.

— Tu en as envie.

N'ayant aucune réponse il recula légèrement pour observer le visage de la lionne. Il fut choqué de ce qu'il y vu. Elle se mordait la lèvre et des larmes perlaient sur ses joues, en s'apercevant qu'elle tremblait il retira immédiatement ses mains avant de s'éloigner. Ayant perdu tout ses moyen il ne dit rien et se contenta de la regarder, jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi et jamais il n'aurait imaginé la voir ainsi. Il l'avait certes déjà vu pleurer mais là elle était tout bonnement terrorisée. Étais-ce lui qui la mettait dans cet état ? Il n'avait qu'une envie, la prendre dans ses bras, ne pas la laisser comme ça. Par Merlin, qu'avait-elle pu subir pour se mettre dans un état pareil, jamais il n'aurait autant voulu savoir ce qui avait pu se passer dans son manoir. Que lui avait fait Bella, ou… Son père ?

— Herm… Granger je...

— Ne me touche pas ! Vas-t-en.

Enervé il lui prend le bras et la tire vers lui.

— Bon sang reprends-toi ! Relèves la tête et sèches ces larmes ! Les filles se croient plus belle en pleurant, crois moi qu'elles ne le sont pas. T'essaye de faire quoi là ? Si tu ne voulais pas t'avais qu'à dire non. Je ne suis pas un violeur non plus, bordel. Viens on va laver ton visage, si on te voit comme ça on va penser quoi ?

Il lui prend l'avant bras et la tire vers les toilettes. Il ouvre la porte et entre avec elle, prend du papier et essuie ses larmes.

— Pourquoi tu te mets dans un tel état ? Où est passé la Granger que je connais qui aurait répliqué ? Celle qui ma cassé le nez.

— Je… Merci.

— Je fais pas ça pour toi. Et puis quoi encore ? Je veux juste éviter les problèmes.

Il lui donne le bout de papier et pose sa main sur sa tête

— Je suis désolé pour ton bras…

Tandis que le blond quittait les toilettes, Hermione baissa les yeux vers son avant-bras marqué, cette cicatrice qui lui rappelait trop de mauvaises choses. Cette cicatrice qui lui avait été faite par Bellatrix. Cette cicatrice qui comportait ces trois petits mots : « Sang de Bourbe »


	5. Chapter 5

**_Merci à tous de continuer à me lire et vos rewieux me font très plaisir, je vais désormais y répondre par Mp mais je vais essayer de repondre à tout le monde! Merci !  
><em>****Aereen**

**Chapitre 5 :**

Le lendemain, Hermione sortit de sa chambre, le sapin de la salle commune abritait plusieurs paquets emballés au nom des deux préfets, apparemment Drago n'était pas encore levé. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche. Drago sortit peu après de sa chambre, chichement vêtu et jeta à peine un regard au conifère pour se diriger vers la salle d'eau. La vapeur envahissait la salle et le bruit de l'eau qui coule était omniprésent.

— Bordel, Granger, magnes-toi t'es pas toute seule.

— Sort de là !

— Ça va, ce n'est pas la première fois que je verrais une fille à poil. Et puis avec la vapeur on ne voit pas grand chose.

— Ok, sort j'ai fini.

Le blond hausse les épaules et ressort de la pièce suivit de près par la Griffondor vêtue d'une simple serviette. Celle-ci retrouva rapidement sa chambre et n'en sortit qu'une fois habillée. Le Serpentard n'étant plus dans la pièce elle en profita pour ouvrir ses cadeaux. Deux choses, deux petites boites soigneusement emballées, une de couleur rouge et l'autre noir. La Griffy ouvrit rapidement la rouge, c'était un cadeau du directeur Mc Gonagal. Une petite fiole de felix felicis. La lionne sourit et referma la boite. La boite noire attirait son attention, qui cela pouvait-il être ? Elle la saisit doucement et l'ouvrit, une bague en argent ornée d'un serpent vers sombre s'y trouvait accompagnée d'un petit bout de papier. Elle le saisit et y lit :

Au plaisir de vous revoir.

L .M.

Un mélange de colère et de peur envahis la jeune fille elle jeta le tout dans le feu de la cheminée, prise de tremblements soudain elle préféra s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Drago sortit de la salle de bain, il trouva le paquet rouge ouvert sur la table il soupira et s'assit sur le sofa en face de la cheminée, le feu était presque éteins et quelque chose brillait à l'intérieur ce qui attira l'attention du blond. Il usa du sort de lévitation pour faire venir l'objet à lui. Une petite bague qu'il connaissait bien. Que fait le symbole de sa famille ici, dans la cheminée ? Il va fouiller dans les cendres en espérant y trouver des indices mais, rien. Il fit tourner la bague en argent entre des doigts et essaya de réfléchir. Rien de ne coïncidait, il ne comprenait pas. Enervé il glissa l'anneau dans sa poche et se leva, pour les paquets au pied de l'arbre, il verrait plus tard. Il quitta la pièce commune des préfets pour se rendre dans la grande salle y rejoindre Blaise.

— C'est maintenant que tu te pointe ? T'es en retard.

— Granger accaparait la douche.

— Ouais c'est ça.

— Ferme-la Blaise. J'ai trouvé ça, dit-il en sortant la bague de sa poche. Dans la cheminée.

— C'est pas à ton vieux ?

— Il me semble.

— Dans ta cheminée ?

— Ouais c'est ça que je ne comprends pas.

Blaise soupira et retourna à son jeu d'échec contre Pansy. Celle-ci n'arrêtant pas de faire des signes au blond perdit sa reine ce qui arracha un rire triomphant à son adversaire. La serpentarde repris sérieusement son jeu abandonnant Drago à ses élucubrations.

Hermione avait passé la journée dans sa chambre et s'était désormais plus ou moins calmée. Et elle avait plus que jamais envie de parler à quelqu'un, certes pas tout ce qu'elle a vécu, mais elle aimerait parler, ne serais-ce qu'échanger des banalités, mais à qui ? Elle n'avait plus personne avec qui parler. Mais de quel droit se plaignait-elle ? Après tout c'est elle qui avait décidé de s'isoler, elle aurait même disparut si elle avait put. Mais désormais elle était là, à Poudlard et il était temps qu'elle cesse de se morfondre et qu'elle se relève, de quoi avait-elle peur ? Lucius ne pourrait pas venir jusqu'ici elle ne le reverrait sans doute plus jamais, il lui suffisait seulement d'oublier. Elle sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit et que son colocataire fit son apparition.

— Oh, l'ours est sortit de sa tanière. Alors Granger, t'as arrêté de pleurnicher ?

— Très drôle.

Il la regarda un moment. Elle avait les yeux rouges, mais sec, elle avait meilleur mine que la veille, il s'assit près d'elle sur la banquette et pris une mèche de ses cheveux châtains entre ses doigts. La jeune fille n'essaya pas de l'en empêcher, ceci était son premier vrai contact humain depuis un moment. Il porta la mèche à ses lèvres.

— Tu vas mieux ?

— Ça va.

— Tu veux en parler ?

Un petit rire échappa à la lionne.

— Le grand Drago Malfoy me propose de parler ? Es-tu sérieux ?

— Je voulais m'essayer à l'altruisme légendaire de miss-je-sais-tout. Mais apparemment, ça ne te plait pas, alors tant pis.

Il lâcha ses cheveux et posa ses yeux sur elle.

— Aurais-tu reçu…

— Quoi ?

— Nan rien, oublie. Tu devrais sortir, deux abrutis racontent n'importe quoi sur la mandragore dans la grande salle. Il serait temps que quelqu'un les remette en place. Va donc leur faire un des cours soporifique dont tu as le secret.

Hermione ne pu retenir un sourire et Drago rejoignit sa chambre sans un mot de plus.


End file.
